1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to textile fabrics, components thereof and methods of their preparation and manufacture and more particularly relates to synthetic polymeric resin containing textiles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of finished woven and non-woven fabrics with synthetic, polymeric resins to improve certain physical properties and fiber surface characteristics is a common practice; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,750. However, such treatments generally result in a stiffening of the fabric, especially at high levels of resin add-on. This is due in part to the resin bonding which occurs between component yarns, fibers, etc. at their crossover sites within the body of the fabric.
By the method of this invention, resin containing fabrics may be prepared which are free of the characteristic stiffness associated with the prior art resin coated fabrics, by precoating component fibers with a non-bonding resin composition. The fabrics also exhibit improved abrasion resistance.
Representative of U.S. patents having descriptions of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,880; 3,403,069; 3,790,442; and 4,162,190.